Como cacatúa parlante
by SangreAzu1
Summary: Eren es un joven sin dinero que llega a casa de Levi por coincidencia, Levi, es un hombre de dinero que le ofrece un trato. ( Riren con intento de Lemon barato.)


**Cacatúa Parlante.** ** _Capítulo único._**

Los árboles a su alrededor entonan bonitas canciones mudas para nuestros oídos, pero es una melodía que el alma sí puede escuchar, una que le tranquiliza y otorga paz ¿será por eso que el sentarse debajo de un árbol es tan relajante?

Las paredes de ladrillo reciben la sombra de cada hoja, el color rojo cafesusco lleno de poros es oscurecido por la sombra y unos presentes dedos de niño pequeño que tocan las marcas que el tiempo ha ido dejando en el material con el paso del tiempo, los dedos blancos y regordetes bailan como si fueran piernas uno frente al otro por la larga pared.

-: Vamos, Armin, deja de tontear. - le llaman al niño con los dedos en la pared, el pequeño rubio de ojos azules y mejillas sonrojadas sale corriendo en dirección a su acompañante.

El sol en el cielo está más seguro de sí que nunca, no se esconde detrás de las nubes logrando deslumbrar, era un día tan bonito, tan calmado; como si el planeta mismo girará más lento para que no se terminará aunque fuera contra las leyes.

Un joven castaño se encontraba de pie debajo de uno de los árboles que decoraban la acera, el frondoso árbol de hojas color verde limon le otorga sombra hasta que el niño llega junto a él, jala de la mano al niño rubio de ocho años, la pequeña mano algo sudada por el calor se apretó a la suya sin rechistar, el mayor de los dos camino sobre sus gastados zapatos, el tiempo los llevó a tener un color gris después de haber sido blancos. Con una sonrisa el pequeño niño corrió detrás del castaño sin soltar su mano.

-: ¿Crees que en la próxima? - pregunto el pequeño niño, tenía entusiasmo y esperanza en su voz. Se soltó de la mano que le guiaba, pero siguió de cerca al mayor cuidador del mundo, a su persona más cercana, en su corazón solo había pureza, amor y dulzura.

"Nueve.. " pensó vagamente el castaño sin prestar atención a la pregunta del niño.

Las nueve de la mañana, esa era la hora que calculaba por el tono del cielo.

Ambos siguieron caminando por la acera blanca sin una sola hoja seca caída sobre ella, no se podía permitir en esa residencia de gente rica, se preguntaba si cuidaban que no hubiera ninguna o simplemente ahí no existían las imperfecciones y suciedad, tal vez por eso no se les permitía entrar, eran sucios y su existencia en sí podía considerarse una imperfección. El poder colarse dentro de la residencia fue por sí sola una aventura difícil y arriesgada.

-: ¡Mira! ¡Mira! - grito emocionado el niño.

El joven dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba el niño, una tortuga a mitad de la acera ¿que haría ahí? Tan lejos de casa, perdida, lejos del mar, pobre animal que no se da cuenta que se encuentra debajo de el. Es de un color verde enebro con pequeñas líneas amarillas por todo el cuello que le rodeaban hasta la punta de la nariz. El niño rubio se arrodillo a intentar agarrarla acercando sus dedos a su caparazón.

-: Déjala, te morderá, seguro a alguien se le ha caído. - le advirtió el castaño.

-: ¿Me la puedo llevar? - la tortuga avanzaba con sus lentos pasos hacia los zapatos del niño.

-: No, ¿donde vas a meterla? - le pregunto entonando la obviedad, a lo que el rubio infló sus mejillas pensativo.

-: ¡Ah! Puedo guardarla en mi pantalón.

-: ¡Que no! Se morirá si la guardas en tu bolsillo, ella necesita agua.

-: Pero mírala, tan sola. - el niño miro tristemente a la tortuga.

-: ¿Entonces prefieres matarla? - el pequeño negó rápidamente con la cabellera rubia revoloteando. - Entonces vámonos, Armin. - el menor suspiro resignado.

-: Bien - dijo con tristeza mientras se levantaba sin dejar de mirar al pequeño animal, siguieron su camino paso a paso hasta que no pudo verla más.

Al niño se le olvidó luego de un rato como suele ocurrir, todo se volvió risas y juegos mientras pateaban algunos guijarros traviesos que se metía en su camino.

Los pantalones cortos color ocre que Armin lleva puestos dejan a la vista sus delgadas piernas blancas con algunas raspaduras comunes en las rodillas, tenía algunas costras aún pegadas a la piel, el niño brincaba en cada paso que daba, corría por la acera y la solitaria carretera sin alejarse demasiado de su hermanastro. El castaño le pide que tenga cuidado, pero no importa cuanto quiere parecer mayor pues el también se deja llevar corriendo o saltando, y no está mal, no era su trabajo ser maduro.

Luego de caminar varios kilómetros más por fin un gran portón negro se alza frente a ellos, ni un poco de óxido en las rendijas de metal duro. El castaño se paro frente a él y observo al interior metiendo la mitad de su cabeza entre las rejas, un gran jardín frondoso lleno de flores con espacio innecesario vacío, a lo lejos del paisaje se alzaba una mansión blanca de gran tamaño. Era enorme.

Apretó la mano de Armin, suspiro y sin miedo tocó el timbre que estaba adherido en la pared de ladrillo, noto que incluso el timbre era elegante y bonito con grabados de flores en el metal dorado.

-: Espero acepté - le dijo Armin, él también deseaba que aceptarán su ayuda, llevan caminando ya mucho tiempo, seguro el rubio tiene hambre. Él la tiene.

-: ¡Lo hará! - le dio una sonrisa brillante al niño y el rubio soltó algunas risas infantiles que le dejaron ver los dientes blancos y algunos huecos entre ellos al haberse caído unos cuantos de leche, todos ellos coleccionados en el bolsillo derecho del chiquillo.

El intercomunicador chilló lleno estática que se escucho por unos minutos hasta que una voz hablo opacando la estática.

-: ¿Si?

Era una mujer, las esperanzas de ambos se hicieron mayores, no es mentira decir que una fémina en muchos casos puede ser más sensible que un varón.

La vergüenza es algo que el mayor de los dos niños ya había aprendido a tragar tan fácil como si fuera saliva. La muerte no tiene vergüenza, el hambre tampoco y con esos dos persiguiendole de cerca el tampoco se permitía tenerla.

El castaño suspiro y dijo lo de siempre intentado hacer notar su desesperación para que la mujer sintiera lastima de él, poco le importaba lo mal que esa palabra se escuchaba en su cabeza. El calor de ese día comenzaba a aumentar y él se sentía más sudoroso a cada momento.

-: Buenos días... - dentro de su cabeza intentaba ordenar las palabras, pensando en un método para hacer salir su voz más desesperada. - Mi nombre es Eren Jeager, me pregunto si no tiene algún trabajo que pueda hacer, puedo lavar los trastes o la ropa, limpiar el suelo o el baño, no pido mucho lo que usted quiera darme esta bien, solo quiero un poco de dinero para mi y mi hermano..,incluso si no quiere pagarnos si puede darnos algo de comer entonces estaré más que satisfecho...-hablo rápidamente sin trabarse, un gran silencio del otro lado de la bocina a lo que añadió un lastimero - Por favor - nada de ruido - ¡Juro que no soy un ladrón o un aprovechado! Por favor...usted puede registrarme y darse cuenta de que no cargo con nada peligroso. - se sentía humillado cada que lo decía, era un libreto que nunca dejaba de secarle la garganta.

Tiene muchas experiencias que le hacen saber que la mujer puede desconfiar de ellos pensando que le robaría o bien podía echarlos con insultos y lo que casi nunca pasaba, ella podía dejarlos entrar.

La gente es grosera, los humanos somos groseros y altaneros muchas veces sin siquiera enterarnos, en más de una vez le hablaron con asco como si fuera una rata, no le importaba si lo era, no le importaba mendigar como una o comer de los restos igual que ese peludo animal. - Por favor...se lo ruego. - rogó de nuevo con la voz temblorosa, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, casi podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer cuando quizá les corriera con asco y luego les amenazara con llamar a los guardias de la zona residencial para que les sacaran de ahí.

Su nombre es Eren Jeager y junto a su hermanastro Armin Arlet, un niño que su madre recogió un día de la calle, juntos se dedican a mendigar diariamente desde las seis de la madrugada caminando por los barrios ricos para ofrecer su ayuda a cambio de poder comer. Son pobres, tremendamente pobres, no tienen ni un peso encima, el menor solo llevaba sus dientes en los bolsillos. Eren solo tiene quince años y el pequeño rubio como ya se ha mencionado antes tiene ocho años, así que ellos no podían trabajar legalmente, algunas veces Eren conseguía pequeños trabajos, pero nada duradero. Se rehúsa a morir de hambre tirado en una calle. Ya eran pobres cuando la madre de Eren se encontraba con vida, pero luego de su partida se quedaron sin hogar.

Eren alzó la mirada, se dio cuenta en ese momento que la bocina estaba apagada, no había nadie del otro lado escuchando, alzó la cabeza al cielo, respiro difícilmente absorbiendo el aire intentando calmarse, las lágrimas no abandonaron sus ojos, solo mojaron y juntaron sus pestañas, cuando el aire fue sacado de su pecho se limpio las humedad de sus ojos y apretó la mano del niño junto a él.

Miró al chiquillo, sabía que no se lo decía, pero que tenía hambre, que moría por un trozo de pan justo como el.

Era capaz de comerse el escremento que saliera de un perro, tenia tanta jodida hambre, ¿que le daría de comer? No tiene idea de como conseguir comida.

La verdad no tenía idea de nada.

Existe un sentimiento que no muchas personas experimentan, se trata de uno que siente tu corazón cuando pides ayuda a alguien de tu misma especie, cuando le pides ayuda a otro ser humano desde lo más hondo de tu corazón y este te rechaza como si fueras menos que una cucaracha, ese sentimiento que te encoge el corazón y te amarra las tripas entre ellas. Es un dolor diferente a cualquier otro, es una tristeza dentro de ti, es vergüenza, humillación y cohibicion, miedo a pedir ayuda nuevamente, pero el mayor de esos niños bajo el ardiente sol se lo tragaba todos los días y era la única comida que le tenía harto.

-: ¿No? - le pregunto el menor.

-: No, pero no importa ¡Seguiremos intentando! - le sonrió mordiéndose el interior del labio inferior desde dentro, el chiquillo le sonrió al igual que el sin mostrar los dientes, Eren sabe que a utilizado el mismo truco que él y le resultaba triste, le resultaba injusto.

-: ¡Bien! - dijo con falso entusiasmo para comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

Eren se pregunta a cuantos kilómetros estará la próxima mansión, pero luego se quito ese pensamiento al recordar que después de todo aunque llegaran antes de que Armin se cansará y tuviera que cargarle en su espalda no había garantía de que en esta sí les recibieran.

Ya llevaban algunos metros cuando los gritos de una mujer les hizo voltear.

-: ¡HEEEYY! ¡Niños! ¡Esperen!¡Prometieron ayudarme en la limpieza! - al voltear y regresar a asomarse por el borde del portón, Eren miró algo que terminó de sacarle las lágrimas; bajando las escaleras de la mansión y corriendo por el camino de piedrillas una pequeña mujer con uniforme pomposo de sirvienta corría hacia ellos, Armin pego pequeños saltos feliz sonriendo a la mujer.

Cuando la fémina llegó frente a ellos les sonrió cálidamente como solo una mujer podía sonreír, con un sentimiento maternal y amoroso en su sonrisa, se retiro las llaves que colgaban de su cuello en un lindo liston rosa, les abrió la puerta de acero y los dejó pasar.

-: Pensé que había colgado - le dijo Eren, mientras caminaban por el jardín con la mujer a su lado guiándoles, tendría como máximo treinta y cinco años, era más pequeña que el en estatura, mediría aproximadamente un metro y medio o poco más. Su cabello sedoso de un color miel era imposible de no admirar, tenía los ojos del mismo color claro, piel blanca y cuerpo menudo con curvas poderosas, labios pequeños y finos, Eren le encontró un aspecto dulce y amable.

-: Corrí en cuanto escuche la mitad de tu oración. - dijo entre riendo.

La mujer los guió dentro hasta la cocina, la casa era enorme, más que cualquier otra casa de ricos donde hubiera entrado, él estaría feliz con solo la mitad del pasillo a la cocina.

En mitad del recorrido se entero que el nombre de la amable mujer era Petra, Eren recordaría su nombre como recordaba cada uno de los nombres de las otras mujeres que también les dejaron trabajar limpiando o reparando cosas.

Antes de Petra fueron solo tres mujeres, una se llamaba Carmelita, también una sirvienta.

La segunda fue Carolina la dueña de otra mansión, una mujer hermosa y elegante que fue muy exigente con ellos, padecía de una alergia al polvo lo cual la hacía especialmente exigente con la limpieza, revisaba cada rincón antes de darle el visto bueno, los dejo vivir en su mansion por cuatro semanas hasta que el esposo de la elegante mujer regreso.

Él había escuchado del hombre por ella, se trataba de un comandante de ejército, Eren solo miró como en cuanto el hombre cruzo el umbral intento golpear a la mujer, de inmediato intento meterse entre ambos y un puñetazo fue a darle a él, a Eren no le importo porqué no golpearon a esa persona que los dejó entrar, después de eso la mujer les pidió que se fueran, el castaño sabía que era porque estaba avergonzada de que esos niños le miraran en tan mal estado, ella estaba tan golpeada que no quedaba rastro de la mujer dura que les enseñó todo sobre limpieza. Le pidió a Eren que no se preocupara por ella, diciéndole que su esposo sólo llegaba por temporadas, pero el castaño no pudo evitar pensar si sería de esa manera toda su vida, si seguía en esa enorme casa sola.

La última mujer fue Sonia y ella solo los tuvo dos días y luego se fueron porqué Armin rompió una valija cara sin querer. Claro que también hubo hombres, pero estos solían ser más duros en el tema de solo contratarlos un día o dos como máximo y muchas de las veces solo conocían al encargado de limpieza y no a los dueños.

El olor a comida les inundó las fosas nasales, sintió el interior de su lengua salivar, el estómago hundirse y las tripas retorcerse en su interior, trago pasando la saliva acumulada.

-: ¿Como podemos ayudarle? - decidió preguntar de una vez, entre más pronto terminaran más pronto comerían.

La mujer les observó y seguramente noto el hambre en sus ojos.

-: ¿No tienen hambre? ¿Por qué no comen primero? Primero coman y luego pueden ayudarme.

-: ¿Esta usted segura de eso?

-: Por supuesto, nadie trabaja bien con el estómago vacío, es mejor que desayunen y luego les asignare una tarea. - los dos varones asintieron felices y Eren no paro de dar las gracias.

En la cocina había cuatro personas más, un hombre llamado Reiner que se encargaba del trabajo pesado en la mansión, les hizo platica y jugo con ellos mientras comían, relato historias divertidas para Eren y Armin. Ese desayuno fue el momento más bonito que los dos habían tenido en mucho tiempo, cuando terminaron de comer Petra se acercó y les habló muy claro.

-: ¿Saben limpiar? - los dos asintieron sin dudas. - ¿Seguros de que saben? - pregunto de nuevo recalcando con más énfasis si sabían, los dos asintieron de nuevo - Escuchen, mi jefe es muy duro y estricto en ese tema así que si no saben solo tienen que decirlo y les pondré a trabajar en el jardín.

Eren le explico que su antigua jefa era alérgica al polvo y que les enseñó a ambos a limpiar lo mejor posible, solo entonces la mujer les creyó, pero el castaño se dio cuenta de lo difícil que fue convencerla, el tema de la limpieza tenía que ser realmente importante para el dueño. Petra les guió al interior de una habitación que era más grande que la casa que alguna vez tuvieron. - Escuchen, limpiaran el baño personal del jefe, necesito que se esmeren realmente mucho porqué el es un hombre muy serio y exigente, confío en ustedes así que se los encargo, si tiene alguna duda en cualquier momento solo vengan conmigo, sin pena, yo me encargaré de limpiar la habitación.

Ambos asintieron, la mujer también les comentó que tenían que terminar antes de que dieran las siete de la tarde porqué el dueño llegaba a esa hora y intentaría mantener su estadía en la casa como un secreto pues podía no gustarle que dejara entrar a desconocidos sin su permiso.

Eren le dijo que no se preocupara, que se encargarían de todo a tiempo y de esa manera sucedió, ambos limpiaron con gran esmero cada milímetro del baño, en cada espacio recóndito; la parte trasera de la tasa, el tubo del agua, cada línea de suelo, cada esquina, se dedicaron a limpiar baldosa por baldosa hasta dejarlas relucientes convirtiéndolas en espejos donde era fácil admirar tu reflejo, el gran baño quedó tan limpio que el mismo castaño se sentía incluso asombrado de él mismo y Armin que nunca se quejaba, quizá lo de trabajar con él estómago vacío era cierto después de todo. El baño era enorme y les llevó su tiempo, pero cuando terminaron eran sólo las seis.

Petra no tuvo tiempo de revisarlo, estaba atareada preparando todo para cuando el dueño llegara, así que solo les dijo que podían darse un baño en su cuarto, les indico donde era y ellos solos encontrarnos la habitación.

-: Eren, esta casa es enorme. - el pequeño rubio se desvestía igual que el para entrar en la tina de agua.

-: Así es, hay gente que tiene muchas cosas, Armin.

-: ¿Por qué?

-: Porqué trabajan por ello o lo heredan de sus padres. Ven acá, entraras tu primero - el castaño siempre intentaba mantener a Armin limpio, algo que su madre siempre decía es que podían ser pobres, pero no sucios.

El rubio entró en la bañera y Eren empezó a tallarle la espalda con cuidado, pasaron un largo rato dentro de la bañera solo hablando mientras disfrutaban del agua caliente, Eren se baño lo mejor que pudo pues no sabía cuando podría volver a hacerlo y no era lo mismo limpiarse con toallitas húmedas.

Cuando se miro en el espejo del baño se dio cuenta de lo largo que ya estaba su cabello, casi tocaba sus hombros y a diferencia del de Armin el suyo no era recto pues el no dejaba que el rubio se lo cortara como lo hacía el con el niño. Se lo cepillo con el peine que saco del mueble café debajo del lavamanos, al pequeño rubio le tomó el cabello en una linda coleta, unto crema en todo el cuerpo a Armin y después a él mismo, tenía olor a rosas y eso al niño le causaba mucha risa.

Las risas cantarinas salían del baño convertidas en pequeños susurros infantiles.

Cuando salieron del baño desnudos con la punta de los dedos de los pies y manos arrugadas se encontraron que en la cama estaban puestas algunas prendas para ellos. Una camisa de seda blanca para Eren y un par de pantalones que le quedaban muy flojos. Ropa de niño para Armin que Petra consiguió de otra sirvienta que tenía un hijo de aproximadamente su edad.

Mientras esos dos se vestían con calma al otro lado de la mansión en la entrada delantera, Levi bajaba de su auto, subía las escaleras y con los guantes blancos aún puestos giraba la perilla, entro a su hogar observando cada espacio reluciente aunque para el no era suficiente, la sirvienta principal le esperaba junto a la puerta para tomar su saco y órdenes.

-: Tomaré un baño antes de cenar, preparen la mesa. - eso fue todo lo que el hombre dijo antes de caminar directo a las escaleras.

-: Si, señor. - Petra camino de regreso a la cocina a preparar todo, media hora después el jefe entraba al comedor con un nuevo traje, Levi era un hombre que tenía ciertas manías como el no vestir informal a menos que fuera en la privacidad de su cuarto, eso de andar por su casa en ropa cómoda o pijama no le gustaba nada. Otra sirvienta se apresuró a colocarle los platillos frente a él y a servir dos copas diferentes una con agua y la otra de vino.

Mientras la segunda copa se llenaba lentamente porqué al azabache no le gustaba que el líquido se derramara en la copa de manera brusca la pregunta surgió de sus labios.

-: ¿Quién se encargo de limpiar el baño?

La sola pregunta heló a Petra, miro al azabache directo a los ojos mientras la otra sirvienta aún vertía el vino tinto en la copa.

-: Yo lo hice, por supuesto, señor. - se sintió temblar cuando la mirada de su jefe le estremeció los huesos, infligía en ella respeto y algo de temor.

-: No mientas, no pudiste ser tu.

Petra trago duro, no podía mentir, sus penetrantes ojos la tenían intimidada, parecía capaz de leerle la mente de arriba a abajo, ¿acaso los niños no limpiaron bien?

Se atrevió a preguntarle en vez de contestar la pregunta.

-: ¿No le agrado la limpieza?

Su entrecejo se arrugo justo como la punta de los dedos de Eren.

-: No, al contrario, fue demasiado buena como para ser tu la causante. En los cinco años que llevas trabajando para mi nunca lo has limpiado de tal manera, no puedes ser tu la que se encargo, a menos que te llevara todo el día, pero eso no te dejaría nada de tiempo para las demás tareas.

El corazón de la sirvienta se tranquilizo al saber que no era un regañó lo que le era otorgado, pero el hombre era tan inexpresivo y duro todo el tiempo que jamás podías saber cuando estaba enojado o cuando simplemente tenía curiosidad.

-: ¿Vas a contestar o te quedaras de pie sin decir nada?

-: Vera, señor, esta mañana... - le miro con algo de miedo.

-:Habla, Petra.

La mujer le contó sobre los niños esperando un regaño que bien merecido tenía por dejar entrar personas desconocidas a su propiedad sin pedir permiso, pero el baño jamás fue tan bien limpiado por alguno de sus sirvientes, así que Levi pidió verlos. Petra también le informo que tomo una de sus viejas camisas que ya no usaba para el mayor de los niños cosa que a Levi no le importo en absoluto.

Cuando los niños entraron al comedor miraron al azabache con los ojos color plata viendo directamente a su dirección, Eren le escaneo con cuidado justo como antes lo hizo con Petra. El hombre tenía una mirada salvaje y intimidante que le recordó a una pantera negra que tuvo la oportunidad de observar un día de invierno cuando los del circo pasaban por la ciudad mostrando a los animales dentro de jaulas intentando vender boletos, recuerda haber sentido eso mismo, como si le observará un ser más listo, más profundo y salvaje que él, mirado como carnada. Tenía los ojos plateados, su cabello era tan negro y lacio como el de la pantera que miro. Era tan blanco, su piel parecía nácar y sus facciones tan marcadas le hacían parecer tallado en mármol.

Apretó la manita de Armin junto a él, tenía miedo de avanzar.

-: Acércate - apenas la voz abandono la garganta del extraño un escalofrío recorrió al castaño. Su entonación era algo único, era áspera como una lija para madera, dura como un diamante, seca como el desierto y sobre todo era atemorizante como él.

No dijo un: "Acerquense", si no un: "Acércate" pero el castaño no lo noto y camino con Armin unos centímetros detrás de él, baldosa a baldosa avanzaron hasta estar a sólo dos sillas del mayor.

Para Levi fue como haberse bebido toda la botella de vino en lugar de una sola copa.

-: ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - le preguntó, el joven encontró su mirada.

-: Eren Jeager, señor.

Eren Jeager era lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubieran visto, como algo que solo podía haber salido del país de las maravillas, se sintió atraído de inmediato. Canicas combinadas en sus ojos creaban el más hermoso de los paisajes, la mejor obra de arte que superaría al mismísimo Picasso, era una ridiculez. Los ojos del joven Jeager son dominados por el color esmeralda, pero justo alrededor de la pupila negra, en el contorno, un pequeño sol asomaba sus bordes amarillos como flamas amarillas, era un eclipse eterno en sus ojos que no desaparecería después de ese dia, espesas y largas cortinas los protegen del polvo. Su rostro es delicado como el de un hada en un libro de cuentos, rasgos finos que terminan en una barbilla afilada, carnosos labios color melocotón divididos por esa suave ranura en el labio inferior, cabello color chocolate, fino y sedoso a simple vista, su piel ligeramente cubierta por una capa color miel que le hacia verse de un tono café cálido, parecía dulce, suave y aterciopelada, la espalda y hombros finos, era un joven de estructura delgada, su antigua camisa le quedaba floja cuando a él le quedaba perfecta a esa misma edad. Pero aún con todos esos rasgos finos encima el joven seguía luciendo como un varón y no una chica, tal vez eso era lo que le estaba haciendo imposible no tener esos pensamientos perversos cubiertos de libido.

Eren dejó de mirarle de frente al voltear a mirar al rubio que apretaba su mano con fuerza, el mayor le asustaba, Levi solo entonces miró al niño rubio a su lado, era un niño bonito de esos que salen en comerciales de bebes para alguna marca de pañales o promocionando algún estuche de carritos, una belleza un tanto más común y estereotipada.

-: Petra, sirve su cena, me harán compañía.

-: Enseguida, señor. - el castaño no se atrevió a negarse y con el rubio tomado de la mano se sentó junto al azabache.

Al tenerlo tan cerca en la silla continúa pudo notar la profundidad de sus ojos, los hoyos negros dentro de sus pupilas.

-: ¿Cual es tu edad, Eren? - su nombre fue arrastrado y saboreado por la lengua de Levi. El respeto que el azabache imponía en el le hacía medir sus palabras y responder sus preguntas de la mejor manera que encontrará.

-: Quince años, señor.

-: Mi nombre es Levi, puedes llamarme así.

-: Gracias. - sentía que por alguna razón tenia que agradecer - Puedo preguntar, ¿cuantos años tiene usted?

-: Treinta. - el azabache dejo de lado el plato y prosiguió a tomar su segunda copa de vino mientras observaba al chico detenidamente.

-: Luce más joven, espero lucir como usted cuando llegue a esa edad. - el castaño solo repetía las frases que su madre solía decir a otras personas. Levi sabía que un niño de su edad debió haber escuchado esas frases en algún lugar, solo quería lucir mayor como todos los adolescentes, en realidad era muy infantil, lo sabía y aún así apenas terminaron de cenar Levi le llevó a su cuarto, no hablo con el joven hasta estar dentro, Armin se había dormido a mitad de la cena y Petra le había llevado a un cuarto de huéspedes.

Las nueve de la noche.

Las sombras del árbol fuera desaparecieron, la oscuridad consumió ese espacio, el sol hacia mucho se escondió y la pálida luna salió después de estar buscándole, jamas lograba atraparlo.

-: ¿Sabes, Eren? Soy abogado, bueno, de eso me gradué aunque no lo ejerzo como tal. - le comento aún en la semi oscuridad de la habitación, el mayor no prendió la luz, pero la ventana les proporcionaba luz suficiente para mirar correctamente.

-: Eso es grandioso, señor. Yo antes quería ser doctor. - le comentó sin saber bien que decir.

-: ¿Querías?

-: Si, no puedo, es una carrera muy cara y no tengo como pagarla. - el joven se mantenía de pie a algunos metros de el.

Levi camino hasta la enorme ventana y con la copa en mano que nunca abandono, le dijo:

-: Ten sexo conmigo. - sin pelos en la lengua, sin pausas nerviosas, directo y calmado mientras se sentaba en el sillón rojo recargado a la ventana, el hombre respaldado por la luna y un ejército de estrellas.

Eren no conocía mucho del tema, algunas veces hubo hombres que intentaron cosas con el como tocarle demasiado y seguido recibía miradas que le producían una sensación incomoda que no podría describir, pero el siempre conseguía irse con ese mal presentimiento. Conocía la palabra, pero no tenía idea de a qué se refería en concreto.

-: ¿Qué es el sexo?

Los filosos ojos del hombre se afilaron más justo en las esquinas entre cerrando la intensa mirada, sus ojos brillaban aún en la oscuridad del cuarto.

Parecía querer algo de él, le recorría el cuerpo entero, se sentía avergonzado y un poco alagado.

Era masculino y elegante, dejo la copa en la mesa a un lado del sillón con una delicadeza digna de un hombre refinado, era duro, serio y tenía el título de jefe a donde fuera. Le estaba estremeciendo sin tocarle, era un hombre mayor tan guapo.

-: Que tu y yo tengamos sexo significa que entraré en ti, más específicamente en tu trasero, me moveré hasta que este satisfecho y luego me vendré en tu interior, quizá incluso más de una vez.

-: ¿Como una erección? - Eren si había tenido una erección anteriormente, aquella vez la bajo con un baño y al no saber que era se lo pregunto a su maestro cuando aún no dejaba la escuela.

El azabache le sonrió de lado. - Es justo eso, Eren. Si aceptas mi erección entrará en tu lindo trasero de cereza.

-: ¿Por qué quiere hacer eso conmigo?

-: Me atraes. Que seas un ignorante en el tema no quiere decir que te veré la cara, te pagaré lo que una virginidad como la tuya vale, si lo prefieres puedo comprarte una casa como esta, mandarlos a la escuela, para mi seria como quitarme un cabello.

Una casa como esa para Armin y el, regresar a la escuela, no seguir caminando todas las mañanas con el hambre arañando desde dentro de su estómago, era una oferta tan buena.

Eren trago duro sin saber que decir, podía irse de ahí justo como llegó; sin nada, podía no volver a verle y seguir vagando con Armin. - Si digo que si...¿dolerá? - el menor le miraba con una de sus tupidas cejas levemente ceñida. Sus ojos demostraban miedo, le gustaba.

-: Si, te dolerá, puede que en un momento lo disfrutes, pero puede que solo te duela.

-: ¿Demasiado?

-: Haré lo que pueda para aliviar tu dolor, pero no voy a mentirte, te dolerá mucho.

-: Si es tan doloroso, ¿por qué quiere hacerlo?

-: Porque a mi me va a encantar tenerte debajo mientras te retuerces.

La cabeza de Eren esta echa un caos, Levi ya sabe lo que el menor contestara así que se levantó del sillón y se desabrocho el saco de vestir, lo dejo sobre el mueble junto a la cama, se deshizo del caro reloj en su muñeca derecha, el metal del reloj contra el vidrio sonó como el cascabel de una víbora. Eren se sobresalto cuando le miro avanzar a donde el, se movía lentamente con la camisa blanca perfectamente planchada cubriendo su torso, la corbata negra colgaba de su cuello hasta que dos de sus dedos tiraron de ella hasta aflojarla.

Cuando le tuvo de frente se sintió temblar por la mirada, no podía retirar su mirada del mayor, tenía un aire a su alrededor que le estaba absorbiendo. "Hombre blanco de la luna con mirada de plata" - pensó el joven para sólo escupir un: - Por favor se delicado.

La voz dulce pronunció las palabras de manera tímida, pero decidida que le hicieron sonreír con malicia.

-: No lo haré, sera con fuerza. - ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sincero? Eren sabía que le decía la verdad y eso solo le aterrorizada más. - Es tu última oportunidad para huir, pequeño ¿que vas a hacer? - podía sentir la excitacion del hombre.

-: No puedo huir. - dijo.

La mano se poso en su mejilla, era fría y dura, sus pies caminaron hacia atrás hasta que cayó sentado en la cama, Levi se arrodillo frente a él, tomó sus rodillas con delicadeza y las separo para acomodarse entre ellas.

-: ¿Has besado a alguien? - su voz áspera le helaba la piel, tenerlo tan cerca le provocaba una inquietud en el pecho, sentía sus latidos aumentando y el calor subir a sus mejillas de golpe.

-: No, nunca en los labios, señor.

El otro se levantó sobre el levantando sus piernas a ambos lados de su cadera, podía oler su perfume a hombre y el vino en sus labios.

-: Mejor así. - jugo con la distancia entre sus labios hablando sobre ellos, hasta que quiso terminar con la distancia, los labios del menor eran suaves y se deslizaban lentamente de un lado a otro de forma despistada intentando seguirle el ritmo a los movimientos del azabache, la sensación era placentera, le enviaba una oleada de calor por todo el cuerpo, el nerviosismo incremento y una vergüenza diferente le llego de lleno.

Se aferro a las sábanas debajo de él hasta que las manos del azabache le apresaron la cintura con fuerza, haciéndole arquearse hacia el, entonces se aferro a su fuerte cuello. Se dejó hacer toda clase de vulgaridades en su boca, la lengua del azabache se introdujo revolviendo y anestesiado sus sentidos, penetrando sin descanso cada trozo dentro de su cavidad. Jamás sintió algo que hiciera a su corazón temblar tan aturdido, sentía que el cerebro también le latía, era algo tan desconocido y nuevo que le tapaba los oídos.

Se dejó hacer como plastilina, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones que le enseñaba el otro. Levi le dio la vuelta hasta sentirlo sobre sus piernas, le beso la comisura de los labios húmedos e hinchados con Eren soltando leves suspiros y jadeos en su oído, descendió por todo el esbelto cuello dando besos húmedos en cualquier trozo de piel, necesitaba comérselo, las sensaciones fueron la guía de Eren para tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, sus manos se sujetaron en los hombros del mayor para no caer.

El musculo caliente y húmedo de saliva pasó por la pequeña manzana de Adán apenas algo marcada en el cuello del castaño, un cosquilleo que le encendió el cuerpo.

-: Mmm... - gimió de gozo en un tono lento y sensual que el mayor disfruto escuchar, le gustaba, le gustaba que le estuviera lamiendo otro hombre, quería que siguiera. - Se siente bien. - jadeo.

El hombre descendió más hasta desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa, los pezones rosados y bonitos aparecieron frente a él, tomo uno de ellos en su boca chupando y lamiendo mientras succiona con fuerza, el otro lo apretó con sus dedos haciéndolo endurecer a pellizcos rudos. Su lengua se turno para jugar con ambos botones, sus dientes mordían suavemente sintiendo al menor retorcerse sobre el, los succiona en su boca, mamando fuertemente hasta que los dejó hinchados y rojos, sentía como el menor se aferra con fuerza a sus hombros, enterrando las uñas en la camisa, su respiración jadeante y entre cortada, la voz se le agitaba cada vez más y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca.

Sus manos bajaron pellizcando la piel hasta el trasero, tiro del pantalón bajandolo hasta el final de los muslos.

Palpo la suave piel de sus muslos, los recorrió deslizando sus manos hasta el redondo trasero del chico, su sorpresa fue no encontrarse con calzoncillos o bóxers.

Apretó el trasero con sus dos manos, amasando un poco la piel, el joven le miraba a los ojos desde algunos centímetros más arriba, Levi se deleitó con la vista sintiendo su miembro erecto debajo de los pantalones, apretó de nuevo el carnoso trasero y Eren pego un pequeño brinco, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión que le lleno de excitación cada fibra del cuerpo. Levi se estremecía con sólo verlo.

-: ¿Por qué no estas usando ropa interior? - lo miro sonrojarse hasta las orejas, avergonzado desvío la mirada, pero Levi le tomo del mentón y le obligó a mirarle - Dímelo, hermoso.

Volvió a besar su pecho suave, la piel canela con sabor dulzón.

-: Petra dijo que luego conseguiría unos nuevos para mi. - le explicó.

-: Mejor para mi.

Le dio la vuelta hasta tirarlo en la cama con las esbeltas piernas a cada lado de su cintura, le termino de sacar los pantalones y zapatos, solo se quedó con la camisa de seda, estaba incomodo; era diferente a cuando se bañaba con Armin o con su madre, la sensación era muy diferente, sentía la necesidad de taparse ante la mirada del hombre sobre el, estiro la prenda intentando cubrir sus partes íntimas, pero el azabache no le dejó, con solo una mirada se lo prohibió y le abrió la prenda por la mitad.

Su piel ardía en cada toque, sentía el fuego venir desde su interior, los toques sobre su piel sacando de él un enorme deseo por más de eso, más de él, como si algo dentro hubiera despertado y estaba en fuego.

La mano del otro se posó en su miembro rosado, lo apretujo en su palma sacándole algunos gemidos de dolor y placer.

-: Ahhmm...ah...m..ah - se arqueo cuando el hombre comenzó a acariciarlo con rapidez.

Las sábanas comenzaban a arrugarse alrededor de su cuerpo, apenas si lo toco y ya lo tenía apretando sus piernas en su cintura. La camisa ahora abierta le dejaba ver la hermosa cintura, era muy delgado, su cuerpo tenía una lascivia que escurría en cada gota de sudor, y el tenía todo ese mar de lujuria.

Admiro el hermoso cuerpo de finas curvas y hermoso color, lamió desde el ombligo hasta el cuello, dejando a su paso chupetes esperando que durarán más que esa noche.

Cada que sus ojos se encontraban una enorme corriente recorría sus cuerpos, en la oscuridad con solo la luz de la luna alumbrando, Eren podía mirar con claridad a Levi.

Cuando se separo de su cuerpo y sacó la corbata de un solo tirón sus ojos no dejaron de encontrarse ni un solo momento, se sacó la camisa, el pecho marcado color mármol quedó a ojos del menor, era fuerte y su abdomen estaba dividido en los duros músculos marcados, escucho la hebilla del cinturón caer al chocar contra el suelo.

Levi regreso y le separo las piernas lo máximo que la elasticidad de Eren permite, era muy elástico así que no fue difícil poder dejar su entrada a la vista, rosada y pequeña. Escupió saliva en el anillo, con su dedo delineó los bordes de la entrada y le hundió el dedo de una.

Era muy incómodo, su ano se contraía alrededor del dedo que entraba y salía husmeando en su interior, otro entró en el dando círculos, no entendía que quería lograr, pero tampoco se atrevía a quejarse, poco a poco el dolor disminuyó, su entrada parecía acostumbrada a los tres dedos que en ese momento ya tenía dentro.

Levi le alzó más las piernas penetrándole con sus dedos más rápido y fuerte haciendo jadear al menor, de pronto disminuyó el ritmo.

-: ¿Va..mmm...ah.. en-entrar?

-: Aun no, es muy pronto. - acaricio su columna arqueada pasando por cada musculo apretado, dándole un leve masaje para que los músculos se relajaran, cuando el cuerpo cayó de nuevo al colchón ya acostumbrado del todo a sus dedos, fue entonces que Levi encontró el punto adecuado y lo presiono con suavidad.

-: ¡Ahh! - el grito agudo terminó de confirmarlo, la oleada de placer que le envió ese solo toque hizo a Eren salivar y dejar escurrir la saliva de sus labios hasta su cuello, el calor de su cuerpo incrementó como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de gasolina. - Mmm...ahh...si...si

Gemidos eróticos inundaron los oídos de Levi, sus jadeos lascivos y su esbelto cuerpo retorciéndose contra sus dedos lo tenían tan duro como nunca estuvo. Las caderas del joven buscaban estamparse contra sus dedos en cada sacudida. Su verga sería capaz de romper el pantalón si no la liberaba pronto.

Cuando ya lo tenía delirando de placer con los ojos llorosos de puro gozo paro de golpe.

De nuevo su aturdida mente miró a Levi desabrochar su pantalón, bajar el cierre y después los bóxer dejando el gran pene erecto al aire. Eren le miro con detalle, era diferente al suyo, era mucho más grande y a diferencia de él tenía algo de bello alrededor del miembro. Su propio falo vibro contra su pelvis al mirar al mayor.

El anillo se contraía en busca de los dedos palpitante y hambriento.

-: Date la vuelta - la voz se le había tornado más ronca, el menor no dudo ni un segundo en hacerle caso y acostarse sobre su estómago. Las manos fuertes le jalaron del plano abdomen, se arqueo contra la cama cuando sintió como acariciaba su entrada con la punta de su verga roja, el otro le coloco las manos sobre la tersa cadera. - No te muevas. - le dijo.

El hombre colocaba sólo la punta y luego dejaba que el miembro perdiera el rumbo hacia arriba, solo acaricio el anillo con la punta de su falo por un rato hasta que hundió de un momento a otro el glande entero, lo saco y volvió a hundirlo esta vez metiendo más de su hombría en el culo del chico.

Eren apretó los ojos con fuerza y mordió la sabana blanca que ya estaba salida de las esquinas y se amontonaba en el centro.

-:Mmmghh - de sus ojos lágrimas escurriendo, dolía como el infierno, jamas algo le había dolido tanto, sentía como si su cadera se ensanchara de una sola a medida que el miembro se introducía más y más dentro de él. - Duele...

-: Grita si lo necesitas. - le dijo el mayor sobre su cuerpo admirando el gordo trasero tragándose centímetro a centímetro de su falo gordo y venoso. El pre-semen chorreando alrededor de el, incluso el sentía algo de dolor por lo apretado que estaba.

-: Relájate, Eren.

Pero no podía, le dolía tanto que estaba apunto de desmayarse. - No puedo. Me duele mucho, señor, me duele. - las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

Entonces un calor escalo desde su pelvis, el miembro golpeó fuerte un botón que le hizo gemir sin contenerse.

\- ¡Aaaah! - de nuevo el placer le invadió y su entrada se aflojo, Levi entró de una con fuerza hasta hacer chocar sus testículos contra los glúteos del joven. Todo su falo estaba dentro y aunque el joven sentía su entrada estirada, el miembro caliente tocaba un punto desconocido.

Inmediatamente que entró, Levi volvió a sacarlo, luego de una volvió a hundirle su instrumento hasta el vientre. La enormidad de la verga apenas si no le desgarro.

Cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, Levi echo su cabeza hacia atrás y respiro pesadamente, jadeando por la sensación tan exquisita que le otorgaba ese delicioso culo joven a su miembro.

Salió y entró en movimientos lentos acostumbrando la entrada, quería moverse como un salvaje, pero tampoco quería hacerle daño al menor que le miraba sobre su hombro desde abajo con los ojos llorosos y el rostro sonrojado, su barbilla goteaba saliva resplandeciente.

No tuvo que esperar tanto.

Pronto lo tenía jadeando con la mirada en el mientras le introducía una y otra vez el falo, gimiendo con fuerza pidiendo por más, seguramente todos en la mansión podían escucharlo cuando gritaba descontrolado, cuando gemía su nombre y el salía y entraba cada vez más rápido con el falo chorreando de líquido preseminal.

-: ¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!.. ¡más..más!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!..¡Ah! - le enculaba con fuerza y salvajismo, Eren meneaba sus glúteos hacia el en busca de más, el chico se movía candenciosamente sin descanso con los glúteos gordos atrapados en las manos del mayor. - ¡Ah! Ah! - estaba perdido en el placer de tener un miembro en su trasero golpeando una y otra vez excitandolo sin control. - ¡Levi! ¡Levi!

Su nombre parecía escogido por los mismos dioses cuando salía de su boca en un tono sedoso y jadeante. De pronto empezó a salir y entrar lentamente separando sus nalgas para ver a la perfección como su miembro se hundía.

-: Eres un niño lindo, Eren. Y ahora eres mío.

El castaño le escuchaba jadear en su espalda y gemir entre dientes, le dio la vuelta y con las piernas a sus costados se hundió de nuevo con fuerza, entrando y saliendo como un animal.

Por todo el cuerpo joven corrían gotitas saladas de sudor, sin importarle el azabache paseaba su lengua por todo su pecho entre mordidas.

-: ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmgh! ¡Humm! - lloriquea como un niño pequeño. - ¡si...si...si! - sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Levi donde el sudor hacia a algunos de sus largos cabellos delanteros pegarse. Él le gustaba, le gustaba como le estaba volviendo un total salvaje al menearse contra el en busca de más, le quería aún más adentro, llenándole con su hombría gruesa y dura una y otra vez.

Le miró a los ojos quemando su cuerpo con cada arremetida, el sonido de la unión sonando por todo el cuarto. Todo su cuerpo sensible ante Levi.

-¡Oh..si..más..más! ¡Dame más! - sumido en el placer no tenía pudor.

-: Dímelo, bebe, ¿que es lo que quieres?

-: La quiero más duro...más duro, Levi...por favor.

Olor a sexo por todo el cuarto, no podía parar de enterrarse con fuerza en la entrada, el mismo gemía y gruñía de placer sin lograr contenerse, era el culo más apretado que había probado.

Eren sentía como todas las sensaciones se acumulaban en su pelvis y luego en su falo vibrante golpeteando en cada arremetida del otro contra su abdomen.

-: ¡Ahhh..ah!..¡Ah!..¡Ah!..¡Ah!...¡Levi!..por favor...señor, Levi..¡Ah!..espere..pare..me..me..¡Ah!¡Mm! - sentía su miembro pulsando y cosquilleando. - ¡No puedo más! ¡Ah!

-: Esta bien, Eren, dejalo salir. - el azabache le beso de nuevo, se sentía tan bien la manera en que le besa, enredando sus lenguas, mordiendo sus labios, succionando su labio inferior, todo era tan bueno. El castaño se sujeto a la fuerte espalda enterrando sus pequeñas uñas.

Un gemido fuerte y agudo sonó por todo el lugar.

El semen caliente y espeso brotó de su falo, mancho el pecho de Levi y también todo el suyo mientras vibraba contra su estómago.

Levi no dejó de arremeterle sometiéndolo por más de veinte minutos más, haciendo que se corriera por segunda vez, fue a la misma vez que sintió como el azabache también se venía en su interior, llenándolo por completo, todo el líquido caliente escurriendo en su interior y el miembro vibrando contra sus paredes.

El pecho del menor bajaba y subía rápidamente, sus ojos y los de Levi fijamente viéndose, el hombre le beso de nuevo por un largó rato, retiro su falo y le ordenó al chico hacerle una felación.

Eren se arrodillo entre las piernas del mayor, le miro hacia arriba y luego al miembro frente a él. - ¿Has chupado alguna paleta, cierto? - le preguntó el azabache al darse cuenta que Eren no sabía que hacer

-: Si, me gustan.

-: Me alegro, solo tienes que hacer lo mismo, pero con cuidado de que tus dientes no me toquen, Eren.

El joven asintió y tomo el miembro en su palma, miro la punta brillosa cubierta de una delgada capa de semen, la lamió a lengüetas. - Sabe a sal. - dijo como un niño sacando la lengua con el ceño fruncido por el sabor.

Volvió a lamer esta vez desde el tronco hasta la punta, luego un poco atrevido succióno uno de los costados, en poco rato se hallaba tragando con hambre el miembro, había algo que le gustaba de estar chupando la verga de otro hombre. Levi le tomó de la cabellera y empujó su pelvis hacia el follandole la boca hasta que le aparto la cabeza cuando su pene ya estaba de nuevo duro, lo tomó de los brazos y lo cargo hasta dejarlo sobre el. Le separo los glúteos y avisándole con la mirada se hundió de regreso al interior húmedo de su semen.

Eren gimió y jadeo con la mirada perdida, le gustaba demasiado tenerlo dentro. Se removió sobre la verga totalmente dentro con los testículos debajo de sus glúteos. - Ah...mm..- jadeo sintiéndose tan caliente, se removió de nuevo esta vez con más fuerza. - ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

-: Vamos, bebe. - el castaño se recargo en su duro pecho y como si fuera un instinto animal comenzó a brincar sobre el trozo de carne con brutalidad.

-: ¡Ah!... ¡Sii!... ¡Ahí!... ¡Si!... ¡Ah!..¡Ahhhh!.. ¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!

Levi se sentía insaciable de él, no quería que la noche terminará, tenía una vista fantástica del menor cabalgandolo, sus caderas se movían en círculos de arriba a abajo, ahora era más fácil entrar y salir por el semen que escurría de la entrada hinchada, el semen creaba un sonido pegostioso a dulce chicloso cada que los glúteos del chico se manchaban cuando caían sobre sus testículos y muslos.

-: Justo así, Eren, muévete más. - le rogó.

Toda la noche el azabache gozo del menor, no paro hasta la madrugada cuando los ojos le pesaban y el chiquillo mojaba las sábanas de puro sudor, todo el cabello húmedo como si se hubiera bañado, la sabana húmeda se pegaba a su cuerpo y incluso con esa visión tenía ganas de volver a hundirse en el. No recordaba la última vez que lo hizo tantas veces en una sola noche.

A los dos días cuando el joven podía caminar sin tanto dolor, se fue de la casa con una gran cantidad de dinero. Fueron como un eclipse, Levi era la luna que persiguió al sol y Eren era el sol, pero tal como un eclipse no volvería a ocurrir en mucho tiempo. El azabache le observó por la ventana mientras partía tomando de la mano al niño rubio.

-: ¡Mira, Eren, la tortuga está muriendo! - aún estaba ahí, algo más muerta que dias antes, pero aún estaba ahí.

-: Tómala, ya conseguiremos donde meterla.

-: ¿Puedo? - le pregunto el niño asombrado con los ojos brillandole.

-: ¡Si!

Ambos niños salieron de la residencia y no se les volvió a mirar en las calles buscando trabajo.

Es difícil explicar el cambio en Eren, había madurado y sabía que las acciones del hombre que un día estuvo sobre el estaban mal, que no era correcto ofrecerle un trato como ese a un niño de su edad, pero también estaba muy agradecido y sobre todo se sentía lejano a él, una parte de él le extrañaba, quería verle, saber si seguía siendo tan blanco y masculino como en sus recuerdos, si su mirada aún era capaz de estremecerle sin tocarlo, si seguía oliendo a vino, necesitaba verlo.

Por eso ese día volvió, estaba frente a la casa, frente a la reja negra sin óxido, su dedo índice tembló, estaba muy nervioso, sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, quizá el otro sí le olvidó, quizá esta casado o siempre lo estuvo.

-: ¿Si? - la voz salió de la bocina.

Se amarro los pantalones con fuerza y trago saliva.

-: Uhmm...si, mi nombre es Eren y... - respiro con fuerza. - Yo vengo a visitar a Levi.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Es Eren! Espera ahí que el jefe estará feliz, el sabía que un día de estos regresarías. Te tomó tres años, pero estará muy feliz.

Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Eren y las ganas de llorar llegaron como la primera vez que estuvo frente a esa puerta. Aún no era doctor, pero si tenía una gran casa donde vivía con Armin y empleo, pero algo le faltaba. Necesitaba mucho verle.

 **Fin.** _Espero disfrutarán de este pequeño one-shot sin mucha historia, si no les ha gustado lo siento mucho, ruego disculpen mis faltas de ortografía._


End file.
